fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział XIX
"Wodni Mistrzowie" - szósty rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Przybycie ---- Shiri nie potrafił zebrać się na inne słowa, aniżeli o kurwa, patrząc na wybuch jednej z gór i towarzyszącą mu lawinę. Gdy tylko jednak emocje opadły wysunął wniosek, że tam gdzie się coś dzieje, tam są Dragoni. Nie udał się jednak prosto do tego miejsca, dzieliła go od niego bowiem około godzina drogi. Poszedł do Epeiro. W międzyczasie do czwórki Dragonów dołączyła Viridi, której nic się podczas wybuchu nie stało; wszyscy bezpiecznie mogli skierować się do miasta. Pierwszy na miejscu był jednak Yarato, nie mając jednak pojęcia gdzie mogą być jego przyjaciele postanowił zakopać się w śniegu i czekać na ich przybycie, obserwując otoczenie strumieniami wzroku. Chciał zrobić im niespodziankę. Gdy więc piątka jego przyjaciół weszła do swego hostelu oknem, on wygrzebał się z zamrożonego puchu i udał się za nimi, Rex zamknął jednak okno i cały misterny plan zasadniczo w pizdu. Shiri zapukał w szybę i po chwili otworzyła mu Kira. Chłopak wszedł do środka. - Yarato? Co ty tu robisz, nie powinieneś teraz odpoczywać sobie w Urbem? - zapytała się zaskoczona jego obecnością dziewczyna, po czym zamknęła okno. - Nie chciało mi się tam być, nuda doskwierała... rozumiesz. W każdym razie, co wyście zrobili z tamtą górą? - wyjaśnił chłopak, po czym zdjął buty i udał się za dziewczyną do pokoju, gdzie znajdowali się wszyscy prócz Rexa, który wyskoczył porzeźbić w lodzie. - Akt desperacji, próbowaliśmy zająć się tym Riu z królewską magią... Lider powiedział ci co trzeba? - Kira otwarła drzwi i rozległ się głośny, chaotyczny krzyk przypominający wrzask radości osób czarnoskórych. - Zasadniczo nic mi nie powiedział. - odpowiedział chłopak, po czym przywitał się z każdym w jak najbardziej chaotyczny sposób potrafił. - To co, wyjaśnicie mi o cholerę tu chodzi? - dodał, siadając na kanapie. Spojrzał na telewizor - emitowano akurat "The End of Time", dźwięk był jednak wyciszony. - Długo by opowiadać. Może nie trujmy wszystkim, bo chyba tu niektórzy chcą odpocząć i pójdziemy na spacer? - zaproponowała ze szczerym uśmiechem Viridi. Chłopak przystał na tą propozycję, oboje wrócili do okna wyjściowego i udali się na krótką przechadzkę. Idąc grzęźli w śniegu na pół metra, lecz nie stanowiło to przeszkody; po drodze Viridi wyjaśniła Shiremu wszystko co mogło być mu potrzebne i to, co niepotrzebne też; gdy wrócili, sesja End of Time dobiegła końca, a niektórzy kładli się spać - to samo uczyniła więc ta dwójka, a z braku łóżka dla Yarato, musiał on spać na podłodze. ---- Luke siedział bezczynnie na pryczy nie mając zupełnie nic, czym mógłby zająć czas. Wiedział, że ucieczka z więzienia nie wchodzi w grę, mimo iż najprawdopodobniej dałby radę to zrobić zwyczajnie wysadzając ścianę. Spojrzał przez kratę na celę obok - była pusta, widać było tylko kilka bordowych plam na podłodze i rysy na ścianach. Ktokolwiek tam był, musiał skończyć swój pobyt w niezbyt przyjemny sposób. Z sufitu każdej celi wystawała mała rurka. Z zewnątrz zaczął dobiegać jakiś hałas, krzyki - coś niestandardowego jak na tę porę dnia, a raczej nocy. We wrzawie spośród głosów przebijał się głos Adriana Dragneela. Czyżby miała przyjść nadzieja na wybawienie? Rozległ się huk i wrzawa przestała dochodzić z zewnątrz budynku. Ja pierdolę, jaki syf ''wypowiedziane przez Asię rozbrzmiało na całe więzienie i wprawiło w śmiech nie tylko Reyesa, ale i kilku innych więźniów. Luke nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich twarzy - był zamknięty w celi na początku korytarza, a oni na końcu. Prowiant podawano przez kraty w stałych porach, chłopak zawsze jednak go odrzucał. Paskudna papka. - Kurwa, czekajcie, zgubiłem się! - rozległ się kolejny krzyk, tym razem Adriana. Naczelnik przebiegł przez korytarz, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Rosły, barczysty mężczyzna. Znów rozległ się wrzask - paniczny, okrutny, pełen żalu i bardzo wysoki, albo kobiecy, albo kogoś, kto przed chwilą dostał bardzo mocno w czułe miejsce. Potem słychać było tylko kilka słów i niepowstrzymany śmiech Amalii. Luke uśmiechnął się. - Hej, tędy! - krzyknęła Mei i chwilę później cała gromada Dragonów zebrała się przed celą Reyesa. - Co jest, amigo? Myślałeś, że o tobie zapomnieliśmy? - zaśmiała się, po czym zmieniła swe dłonie w wilcze szpony i przerwała kraty. - W sumie mogliśmy, byłoby śmiesznie. Koledzy za co siedzą? - spytała się Luka, po czym poszła kawałek dalej wgłąb korytarza. - Nie znam ich, nigdy nie nie dopuszczono... - odpowiedział spokojnie, nieco nieśmiele chłopak; dziewczyna przerwała mu wybuchem śmiechu, po czym na korytarz wbiegła reszta Dragonów. Adrian również zaczął się śmiać, a gdy radość opadła z ich tonów, zapytał się ''z czego się śmiejemy. Mei zaczęła rozmawiać z więźniami. Niektórzy próbowali być cwani, inni liczyli na gwiazdkę z nieba; dziewczyna wypuściła jednak tylko jedną osobę, dziewczynę, która od pobytu w więzieniu zapomniała swego imienia. W tym czasie Shoah Norm spokojnie wszedł na korytarz. - Nie wiem jak chcecie wyjaśnić to przed Radą, ale trzeba przyznać, że rozpierdol przedni. Adrian, jeśli następnym razem będziesz czegoś potrzebować, to znasz osobę i wysokość łapówki. Jutro o trzynastej, okej? - Damy radę, o ile nic nam nie wskoczy na głowę. To co, Luke, nieznajomo? Wiejemy stąd? - zapytał się Dragneel, po czym cała szóstka udała się w stronę wyjścia. Shoah został jeszcze na chwilę by zobaczyć, co się stało i móc w razie czego jakoś interweniować. ---- - Musimy jakoś pomóc Riu. Mimo wszystko, zniszczyliśmy mu dom po tym, jak go sprowokowaliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że nie żywi na nas złości... - powiedziała Kira, nakładając szynkę na talerz plasterek po plasterku. Miała ich na nim już dwadzieścia, przez co Peter i Viridi patrzyli się na nią krzywym okiem. - Raczej nie, gdyby tak było, spalibyśmy sobie teraz pewnie dwa metry pod ziemią wraz z całym miastem... - odpowiedział spokojnie Xandred, po czym zwinnym ruchem podmienił swój pusty talerz z tym Kiry napełnionym szynką. Dziewczyna oburzyła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. - Co nie zmienia faktu że wypada się ruszyć po śniadaniu i go odnaleźć. - wtrącił się Yarato, po czym wziął łyk soku. - Raczej po tylu godzinach dopadł go już głód, więc powinien być gdzieś w mieście. Rex..? - Ehm, dźwig? - odpowiedział gwałtownie Inuictus, jakby wyrwany z transu. - Jakie było pytanie? - dodał po chwili, reflektując się. Shiri śmiechnął. - Nie czujesz może energii Riu gdzieś niedaleko? - zapytała się go Viridi, nie chcąc przerywać Yarato śmiania się. - Ah, właśnie to sprawdzałem. Siedzi w jakieś knajpce, ale nie wiem co je, bo gdy chciałem to wybadać, to mi przerwaliście. - odpowiedział z wyrzutem w głosie. - Pójdę już. - powiedziała Kira, po czym wzięła od Xandreda plaster szynki, wstała i skierowała się ku wyjściu. Jej odejście było na tyle nagłe, że nikt zasadniczo nie wiedział, co się dokładnie stało. Dopiero po niecałej minucie Shiri stwierdził, że pewnie poszła do Riu i nie warto jej przeszkadzać w takim razie. Pół godziny później Kira wróciła do hostelu wraz z Riu. Wszyscy siedzieli już wtedy w pokoju przeznaczonym na noc dla kobiet; tam też więc weszła ta dwójka. Dziewczyna przedstawiła go Yarato, po czym poczęstowała sokiem, bo nic innego już nie zostało. Usiedli na kanapie. - Kira mówiła mi, że jest wam przykro z powodu tego, co stało się wczoraj. Szkoda, że nie posłuchaliście mojej rady, ale cóż - zdarza się. Teraz musicie żyć w strachu, że coś mnie zdenerwuje... chyba, że po prostu się stąd wyniosę. Nie chcę narażać na niebezpieczeństwo całego miasta. - powiedział Riu, patrząc się na wszystkich jednocześnie. - Nie no, jeśli chodzi o jakiś budynek na uboczu, to ja mogę ze spokojem znaleźć lub zbudować coś porządnego, zostało mi jeszcze sporo butaprenu... - odpowiedział Yarato uśmiechając się. Peter spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo. - Byłoby świetnie, naprawdę! Dziwne, że po tym jak widzieliście tego gorszego mnie, nadal zależy wam na moim dobru. - Riu zaśmiał się po przyjacielsku. - No a tobie, młody, dziwie się najbardziej, bo przecież mnie nawet nie znasz, a jednak działasz tak bezinteresownie... - Jakie bezinteresownie, czekaj, stój! W zamian oczekuję, że mnie trochę podszkolisz w mojej magii. Wiesz, też jestem magiem wody... i w ogóle. - odparł Yarato ze śmiertelną powagą, na co królewski mag lodu jedynie zareagował pogodnym śmiechem. Przystał na te warunki. ---- Wybiła godzina trzynasta i Adrian zadzwonił do biura Shoaha Norma, który w przeciwieństwie do reszty ludzi z Elity Rady Magii nie wyniósł się z miasta, lecz w nim pozostał. Nie tylko miał niepozamykane sprawy z Dragonami, ale też zwyczajnie polubił tę okolicę. Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Dragonów do środka. - Więc tak: oficjalne papiery na mężczyznę lat dwadzieścia, imię i nazwisko Luke Blaze są już spreparowane. Pytanie tylko czy nie chcielibyście też sporządzić jakieś tamtej dziewczynie, którą wczoraj wyciągnęliście z paki... Dla was specjalnie za połowę normalnej wysokości łapówki! - A nie ma żadnych papierów? Sprawdzałeś? - Adrian wziął z biurka plik dokumentów opisujących fałszywą historię Luka, po czym odstawił je na swoje miejsce. Widząc to, Shoah wręczył Lukowi jego nowy dokument tożsamości. - Luke, pamiętaj - znak Dragon Tale masz przypadkiem, zrobiłeś sobie w dzieciństwie, whatever. W każdym razie do nich nie należysz. - powiedział spokojnie członek Elity Rady Magii. - Tia, jasne. A tych tutaj poznałem, bo to moi kumple z podstawówki. - odpowiedział chłopak, śmiejąc się. Zaczął dokładnie oglądać swój nowy dokument tożsamości. - Słabe, ale w razie czego urzędnicy to kupią. Co do tej dziewczyny to jedynie naczelnik coś wie, ale postanowił nic nie ujawniać, że niby rząd musiałby coś więcej zrobić... a wiecie, ich się nie da poruszyć. Albo fałszywe papiery, albo jest pozbawiona praw obywatelskich. No i ją wsadzą przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. - powiedział spokojnie Shoah, układając ręce w wieżę. - Połowa ceny i wchodzimy w ten biznes. - powiedział Adrian, nikt zaś nie polemizował. To on najlepiej znał Shoaha i to on najlepiej negocjował takie rzeczy. - Delicje! Pięć tysięcy Zakri, płacicie od ręki, po robocie czy jak..? - mężczyźni podali sobie dłonie na znak zawarcia umowy. - Po robocie. Wszystkie bejmy poszły na papiery Luka. Cenisz się, stary. - Ale za to ta jakość! ---- Część II: Czysty biznes ----- Peter, dok 275, standardowy! - krzyknął Yarato siedząc na ścianie budynku; Evans coś tupnął, coś mruknął, ale za pomocą swej magii wytworzył odpowiednią belkę z lodu i podał chłopakowi. Ten wyjął tubkę butaprenu i zamontował ją w odpowiedni sposób. - Jejku, budowanie domu od podstaw na butaprenie jest dość ciężkie... - stwierdził, po czym usiadł na świeżo ułożonej belce. Klej zdążył już zespoić segment konstrukcji. - Majster, kurwa, Rex, podaj no tu jakąś krykę! - krzyknął Xandred, gapiąc się na świeżo postawioną przez niego ścianę z lodowych bloczków. Inuictus odstawił swoją piłę motorową, odrzucił drewniane belki na bok i sięgnął po poziomicę, po czym przyniósł ją magowi wody. Ten wykonał pomiar i pewnie stwierdził - krzywo. Rex wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Budowa szła w zaskakującym tempie mimo zimna - z tym bowiem Dragoni radzili sobie idealnie dzięki magii Yarato, umożliwiającej zmienianie wody w alkohol. Przez kilka godzin zbudowali już prawie całe pierwsze piętro; został już tylko strop i zadaszenie. Riu w tym czasie udał się wraz z Kirą i Viridi do najbliższego innego miasta do sklepu meblowego - budowy więc nikt nie nadzorował. - Xan, kurwa, co ty robisz, prosto masz! - krzyknął Yarato przystawiając krykę do muru. - Najebałeś się i nie widzisz oczka, amigo! Weź może Evansa i zróbcie mi wielki lodowy blok dwanaście na osiem metrów, a nie odwalasz jakieś gówno... - Jak majster uważa, majstrze, kurwa, Shiri! - odpowiedział mu chłopak, po czym wraz z Peterem udali się kawałek dalej od budynku tworzyć wielki, lodowy masyw. W tym czasie Yarato poszedł do Rexa po kantówki by sensownie zbudować dach skośny; zastanawiał się jak ludzie mogli funkcjonować wcześniej bez butaprenu. ---- W tym czasie Adrian udał się wraz z dziewczyną, którą wcześniej wraz z Dragonami uwolnił z więzienia po jej nowe dokumenty osobiste do Shoaha Norma. Mieli spotkać się w miejscu, gdzie nie będzie obserwowany - wybrali skraj pobliskiego lasu. Shoah czekał już gotowy na uzgodnienie szczegółów całej operacji, opierając się nogą o jedno z drzew i paląc hawajskie cygaro. - Witam szanownych klientów! - krzyknął im na powitanie, widząc, że nadchodzą. Postawił się na równe nogi i poprawił kołnierz koszuli. - No no, całkiem niezła z niej kobiecina. Gdyby nie fakt, że masz Asię, pomyślałbym że wyrywasz jakąś duperę... - dodał żartobliwie. Adrian zaśmiał się, a dziewczyna pozostała niewzruszona. Trauma więzienna pozbawiła ją jakichkolwiek emocji. - Aye, ja tylko ładne uwalniam. - odpowiedział śmiejąc się Dragneel, po czym nagle spoważniał. - Dokumenty masz w tej walizce, prawda? - wskazał spojrzeniem na aktówkę Shoaha. - Yup. - przytaknął mężczyzna, po czym otworzył ją i wyjął plik papierków. - Na tej zielonej stronie są wszystkie potrzebne informacje co w którym urzędzie złożyć i do jakich ludzi się kierować. Jakby kto inny pytał to nic nie wiecie, jak oni pytają, wiecie wszystko. W razie jakichś problemów kontaktujcie się ze mną bezpośrednio w biurze, jeśli zaś mnie dopadną za robienie fałszywek, poinformuję was i coś wspólnie wymyślimy. Coś jeszcze? - Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała krótko dziewczyna, po czym spojrzała na swoje nowe dane osobowe. Od tego dnia nazywała się Laika Sharon. - Ładnie mnie pan nazwał. - dodała, uśmiechając się. - Urocza z niej kobiecina, szkoda, że już jestem zajęty - zaśmiał się Shoah. - No, zmykajcie, nie chcę by ktokolwiek wiedział o naszym biznesie. Wracam do zbierania grzybków. - uśmiechnął się, po czym dzięki swej magii zmienił aktówkę w wiklinowy koszyk. Adrian i Laika pożegnali się z nim, po czym wrócili do miasta. ---- - No i kryka, przyjaciele! Dziewczyny jeszcze nie wróciły, a my już mamy gotowca! Plan wykonany w stu proce... - Yarato przerwał przemowę, widząc, że pijany Evans zasnął na śniegu. Spojrzał na niego z zażenowaniem, nie skomentował jednak tego, co zobaczył. Odwrócił się na pięcie, by znów zobaczyć efekt swojej pracy - piękny, nowoczesny dom z lodu, butaprenu i drewna pokrytego bejcą firmy Klamer prezentował się niesamowicie na tym wyżynnym odludziu. - W międzyczasie zrobiłem rzeźbę przedstawiającą małego smoka! - krzyknął Rex, podrzucając piłą mechaniczną. - Postawimy ją gdzieś wewnątrz. - dodał. W uniesieniu nie zauważył jak Riu, Kira i Viridi wchodzą na teren ukończonej już budowy. - Niesamowite! Już skończyliście? Ale jak..? - zadziwił się Riu, którego szczęka dosłownie opadła z wrażenia na widok jego nowego lokum. - To w górze tworzyłem przez miesiąc... - Butapren. - odpowiedział Yarato. - Swoją drogą, gdzie mebelki? - Przyjadą tu jutro, cały pakiet, wszystko zaplanowane. - odpowiedziała mu Kira, po czym spojrzała na śpiącego Evansa. Odwróciła wzrok po raz kolejny. - W środku jest już ocieplone? Jest późno i chyba nikomu nie chce się wracać do Epeiro... - Nie jest, ale możesz użyć swej błyskawicy. Jakieś prowizoryczne spańsko zdążył wyklepać już Inuictus, więc raczej porządnie się wyśpimy. - powiedział, a raczej krzyknął Xandred, również nieco wstawiony. - Ja pierdolę, Xan, weź chociaż miętówkę... a z tym tutaj co robimy? Nie zostawimy go przecież na zimnie! - Jak to nie? - Yarato parsknął śmiechem. - To co, zapraszam do środka! Jutro kończymy tą fuszerkę! ---- Mei spojrzała na mapę miasta, próbując odszukać na niej Urząd Stanu Pierwszego, Drugiego oraz Piątego - do niego bowiem złożyć trzeba było kolejne pismo w sprawie Luka i Laiki. Nic takiego nie mogła znaleźć, zaklęła więc na cały głos i rzuciła mapą w ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Postanowiła zapytać się kogoś z przechodniów o pomoc. - Przepraszam, gdzie mogę znaleźć Urząd Stanu Pierwszego, Drugiego oraz Piątego? - spytała się faceta w średnim wieku z wąsem alfonsa i grubym płaszczem. - Ehm, niedaleko Urzędu Stanu Czwartego oraz Szóstego. To będzie... w tamtą stronę prosto, w lewo, w prawo, w prawo, w lewo, prosto i znów w lewo. Zapamiętała pani? - odpowiedział pogodnie mężczyzna, wskazując drogę. - Powiedzmy. Mógłby pan powtórzyć? - Mei uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła notes. - Prosto. W lewo. W prawo. Znów w prawo. W lewo. Prosto. W lewo. Na końcu będzie taki jebitnie różowy budynek, powinna pani poznać. - I to właśnie ten, którego szukam? - Nie. Ten, którego pani szuka jest po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i pisze na nim kebab. - Ah tak... - dziewczyna zgubiła wątek rozmowy. Spojrzała na swój zapis, pomyślała co powiedział facet i zanim zdążyła mu powiedzieć do widzenia, on już odszedł w swoją stronę. - Psia mać, to miasto jest pojebane. I faktycznie takie było. Dopiero po kwadransie znalazła właściwe miejsce, po czym, zapominając że różowy budynek to nie Urząd Stanu Pierwszego, Drugiego oraz Piątego weszła do budki z kebabem, cofnęła się i weszła do tego z napisem kebab. Tam znajdował się urząd. ---- Słońce wdarło się do zbudowanego przez Dragonów budynku przez okna, budząc ich o ósmej rano. Yarato klął na siebie, że nie założył zasłon, szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, że miały one dotrzeć dopiero dziś. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił się przebiec do najbliższego miasta - dwanaście kilometrów w jedną stronę - po jakieś jedzenie. Xandred patrzył na żelbetową wylewkę na stropie, zakrywającą lodowe belki i wielkie, lodowe płyty, których zadaniem i tak było się stopić; Kira wraz z Peterem, który zdążył już wytrzeźwieć wzięła szpadel i poszła odśnieżać teren na zewnątrz, by przystosować go pod ogródek. Viridi znalazła w swoim wyposażeniu karty do gry i zaczęła rozgrywkę z Riu i Rexem w kanastę - nie mylić z kamasutrą! - Ekhm, dwa bochenki chleba jeszcze do tego... - powiedział Yarato, stojąc przy kasie i niepewnie patrząc na wysokość rachunku, wziął ze sobą jedynie sto Zakri. - Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem i pół Zakri. - odpowiedziała kasjerka, po czym gdy Shiri wyciągnął stówkę, przyjęła ją i poczekała z wydaniem reszty. - Swoją drogą, za te półtora, może chcesz kupić gazetkę z informacjami? Widzę, że jesteś z Dragon Tale, więc to raczej cię zainteresuje... - wyciągnęła Kurier Codzienny, na którego okładce widniał wielki napis Dragon Tale: Terroryści czy niewinni?. Shiri zdecydował się na zakup, po czym wyszedł z budynku i przeczytał oczerniający artykuł o Dragonach. - Co za pierdolone dziwki z Rady Magii... lecę do Viridi, może ona coś na to zaradzi. Psia mać! - Yarato zarzucił wszystkie zakupione towary na barki, po czym pobiegł z powrotem do nowego domu Riu. - To jest jakieś nieporozumienie, to jest dramat, kurwa! - krzyczał, biegnąc. ---- - Ah, to wy. Cholerka, miałem do was iść. Po tej dzisiejszej publikacji w Kurierze, Rada zaczęła patrzeć mi na ręce i zauważyli, że wystawiłem jakiś dokument na Luke Blaze. Póki co mają tylko podejrzenia, ale rozumiecie, że dowód znajdą... jak tylko ktoś z ich ludzi tu przyjdzie? A tych mend przekupić się nie da - zaufajcie mi. - powiedział nieco zestresowany Shoah Norm, wpuszczając Dragonów wraz z Laiką do środka swojego biura. - Mei również nie przyjęli dokumentów Laiki, bo rozpoznali ją ze zdjęcia umieszczonego w tym gównie. Mamy jakiś lepszy plan niż przeczekanie pół roku, aż sprawa się uspokoi? - zapytał Luke spokojnie. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przeznaczonych dla petentów. - W sumie to chyba mam jeden. Kojarzycie Thaini Sath? Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Asia ją uratowała z całego zgiełku. Byłby to fajny dowód na waszą dobroć, a dalej: niewinność, trzeba tylko skołować jakieś nagranie... - Ten cały Mintaj Ryba, czy jak on tam miał... coś nagrywał na swoim szkiełku. Nie wiem, co to za magia, ale wiem, że trzeba od niego wydusić to magiczne gówno. - powiedział Adrian, zaciskając pięści. - Walka w ogóle wchodzi w grę? - Adrian, co ci jest? Jesteś opanowany, nie chcesz wszystkich bić bez powodu... - zadziwiła się Mei. - Z Mintaiem? Weź Viridi i jej siostrę to pół Elity Rady zniknie, a on jako pierwszy. W boju jest cholernie słaby, tylko byłoby trzeba przygotować jakąś dywersję, żeby ci, którzy faktycznie potrafią walczyć nie weszli nam w paradę. Ja z góry mówię, że nie walczę. - odpowiedział spokojnie Shoah, cały czas nerwowo jednak stukał palcami o blat stołu. - Czyli potrzebujemy planu, a jeśli plan, to albo Yarato, albo Rex. Żadnego z nich nie mamy, cholerka. W takim wypadku co zasadniczo robimy? - zapytała się Amalia, patrząc na jeden z obrazków na ścianie. Zdawało jej się, że już wcześniej go widziała - trzy nagie panienki na słoniu. - Zostaje mi tylko ruszyć dupsko po Ratatajca, skoro Reksiu jest teraz daleko na północy. Powinien być w Urbem, a jeśli nie, to jest u laski, ale i tak będzie łatwiej wyciągnąć go stamtąd niż z tego całego Epeiro. - odpowiedział Luke. - A pójdę ja, żeby nie robić wam problemu z papierkami. I tak macie Laikę na głowie. - chłopak uśmiechnął się i zakasał rękawy. - Uwiniesz się w dwa dni? - zapytał się Shoah, nieco się uspokajając. - Tyle czasu tu jakoś przekiblujemy z Radą na głowie. - Luz. - odparł krótko Reyes, a właściwie Blaze, po czym pożegnał się z wszystkimi, wyszedł z biura i tyle go było widać. Pobiegł w stronę Urbem. ---- Część III: Królowie Lodu ---- - Co to, do kurwy nędzy, jest?! - krzyknęła Viridi, oburzona wyraźnie artykułem w Kurierze Codziennym. - Niech to szlag. Ktoś z nas powinien za jakiś czas udać się do Urbem i dowiedzieć się nieco więcej od Takeshiego. Yarato? Będziesz tak miły? - Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Tylko najpierw chcę jakiegoś małego treningu z Riu. - odpowiedział chłopak, któremu humor zdążył już wrócić. - To mi się podoba! Czyste, porządne podejście! - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Peter, Xandred? Wy też jesteście magami mojego żywiołu. Chodźcie, wyjaśnię wam kilka rzeczy. - No, spoko. - odpowiedział spokojnie Peter; Xandred nie powiedział nic. Chwilę później cała czwórka wyszła z budynku, zostawiając dziewczyny i Rexa z masą niepoukładanych mebli. - Wiecie. Zasadniczo jesteście magami lodu i jeśli chodzi o kontrolę innych form skupienia, stoją przed wami otworem dwie opcje: nauczenie się panowania nad nimi lub przebicie ich siłą i zamrożenie. Jeden z tych otworów jest dobrą drogą, a drugi to dupa i myślę, że to będzie dla was dziś dobra lekcja, byście wybrali właściwy. - mówił Riu podczas drogi. Szli w stronę gór. - Yarato, twoim problemem zaś z tego co wiem jest siła, więc nie ma po co go rozwijać. Jesteś magiem wody, a magowie wody zawsze mają problem z rozwijaniem tego, w czym są słabi. Postawimy na atut szybkości, ufasz mi? - No pewnie. - odpowiedział chłopak, wyjmując Yantori z kieszeni. Miał ochotę na dobry trening. - Dobra, zostaniemy tutaj. - powiedział mężczyzna po chwili ciszy. - Peter, Xandred, zróbcie między sobą mały sparing. Chcę zobaczyć jak wyglądają wasze umiejętności. W międzyczasie ty, Yarato, próbuj mnie jakkolwiek trafić. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie. ---- To Xandred rozpoczął walkę, od razu korzystając ze swej zdolności Smoczego Wojownika. Zaatakował Smoczą Kokuendą Lodu, Peter jednak stawił temu atakowi opór bez większego problemu i zaczął atakować na dystans. Evans starał się zachowywać dystans, zaś jego przeciwnik atakować z bliska; syn Sarutobiego z czasem zaczął jednak tracić przewagę, jako iż umiejętności Xandreda były od niego wyższe. Widząc, że przegrywa, postanowił przemienić swoje ciało w żywioł i zmienić styl prowadzenia bitwy - gdy Xandred zaatakował, on odparł jego atak uniesioną gardą, a następnie sam postanowił zadać cios kopniakiem. Chybił - jego przeciwnik zrobił unik, po czym zaatakował na odległość czymś, co przypominało lodową ścianę. Logicznym było wykonanie uniku, lecz gdy tylko Peter odskoczył, zmarzlina eksplodowała i odłamki literalnie trysnęły w jego stronę. Zatrzymały się na ścianie lodu, stworzonej jako jedyna opcja obrony Evansa; nie był to jednak najlepszy pomysł, jako iż Xandred od razu zaszarżował i rozbił ją korzystając z zaklęcia, którego energia została wzmocniona energią szybkości, po czym sam zaatakował Petera. Pierwsze trzy ciosy chybiły, lecz następne dwa ugodziły Zabójcę Feniksów kolejno w prawe ramię i w brzuch. Nie zrobiło to jednak na nikim większego wrażenia i Peter szybko wrócił do gry. Odepchnął od siebie Xandreda potężnym, niespodziewanym lodowym atakiem. Na Shirim prędkość ta co prawda nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia, lecz dała Evansowi wystarczająco dystansu, by mógł wykonać kilka ciosów za jej pomocą. Zabójca Bogów pozostał również w odległości, uniknął wszystkich ciosów Petera i widząc, że wywołały one lawinę, od razu zamroził spadający śnieg i cisnął nim w swojego przeciwnika. Evans rozkruszył wielką, lodową bryłę z bardzo dużym trudem. Wyczerpanie po tej czynności spowodowało, że trafił na przegraną pozycję - Xandred szybko ruszył na niego i potężnym kopniakiem wybił na kilka metrów do tyłu. Żywioł zniknął z ciała chłopaka. - Dość! - krzyknął Riu, dbając o to, by pojedynek nie zaszedł za daleko. Trening musiał przecież jeszcze trwać. - Xandred, twoim sposobem walki zdecydowanie jest kontrola lodu, lodu i jeszcze raz lodu. Postaw w swoim rozwoju na siłę. A ty, Peter... ał! - przerwał, po czym krzyknął z bólu jeszcze raz. Został trafiony przez Shirego kilkoma lodowymi kolcami; chłopak zaczął się śmiać. - Peter. Co do ciebie, nie jestem pewien, ale gdy blokowałeś lód Xandreda, duża jego część się topiła. Jeszcze muszę pomyśleć. Yarato, sprytna myśl. Cały czas się nie starałeś, a teraz, kiedy ja opuściłem gardę, zadałeś cios. Cyniczne i cwane, podoba mi się. ---- Do mieszkania, w którym przebywali Dragoni w mieście Lintei ktoś zapukał, po czym rozległ się dzwonek. Adrian leniwie wstał z kanapy i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Przez wizjer zauważył, że jest to ktoś z Rady Magii, zatem zanim wpuścił go do środka, zawołał do siebie pozostałą czwórkę przyjaciół. - Witamy! W czym możemy pomóc? - zapytał się Dragneel leniwie. Nie miał ochoty na zabawy z urzędnikami, zwłaszcza, gdy potrafili oni dobrze walczyć. - Przyszedłem dopytać się o powiązania z niejakim Shoahem Normem, mam podejrzenie korupcji. Opowiedzcie wszystko co wiecie, inaczej będę musiał was wszystkich przyskrzynić. - chłodno powiedział mężczyzna, nie wchodząc do środka przez otwarte drzwi. - Pierwsze: nic nie wiemy. Drugie: w pojedynkę? Nas pięciu? - zaśmiał się Adrian w bezczelny i arogancki sposób. - Słuchaj, ziom. Jak coś powiemy, to nas wsadzisz, jak nie, to też nie. Elita szuka na nas haka, bo się mści. To jest wszystko, co wiemy, teraz spadaj, zanim spuszczę Amalię ze smyczy. - po tych słowach dziewczyna zaczęła udawać psa, szczekać i warczeć. Mężczyzna się nie zaśmiał. - Nie sam. Ja jestem tylko prokuratorem, a wszystko co robię, nagrywam, więc nie próbujcie atakować. - odparł facet, patrząc krzywym okiem na dziewczynę, która teraz zaczęła skomleć. - Jak rozumiem, prócz teorii, których nie umiecie uargumentować, nie macie literalnie nic do powiedzenia? - Nic. Coś jeszcze, agencie 0.7? - w głosie Dragneela pojawiła się złość. - Oczywiście. Osoby o fałszywych dokumentach, Luke Blaze, a właściwie Luke Reyes, oraz Laika Sharon, właściwie... właściwie to ona nie żyje. Mniejsza. Wiecie, gdzie mogą przebywać? - Luke poszedł na dziwki, a Laika siedzi w środku i ogląda porno w telewizji. Jeszcze coś mądrego do powiedzenia? Nie? Super, żegnam. - Adrian trzasnął drzwiami, nie zostawiając mężczyźnie czasu by odpowiedzieć. Zamknął je na klucz, po czym spokojnie wrócił do pokoju i rozsiadł się na kanapie jeszcze wygodniej, niż wcześniej. - Adrian, wiesz że takie zachowanie wobec prokuratora źle się kończy, nie? - zapytała się go Asia, zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. - Gorzej niż jest być już nie może. I tak musimy czekać na Luka, a w ten sposób przynajmniej mamy go z bańki. No i w razie czego możemy mówić, że przecież winny nie wykazałby się taką arogancją, bo bałby się wyroku, prawda? - odpowiedział chłopak, po czym sięgnął spokojnie po kilka chipsów i schrupał je jednocześnie. - Widzisz, kotuś? Właśnie dlatego to ja tu jestem mastermindem. - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. ---- - Wy dwaj możecie już wracać. Shiri, ty zostajesz - musimy popracować nad limitami twojej szybkości w boju, bo widzę kilka niedociągnięć. - powiedział Riu, patrząc na wykończonych stałym treningiem Petera i Xandreda. Obaj poszli do domu, po czym mężczyzna zaczął udzielać lekcji Yarato. - Doskonale idzie ci myślenie w ruchu i w ataku, jednak gdy się bronisz, zdaje się że dostajesz zastoju. Pewnie nikt ci tego nie mówił, bo i tak jest to niesamowita prędkość i inteligencja, więc ja ci mówię, byś nad tym popracował. No i te kły rekina, świetna sprawa, tylko nie chowaj wachlarzy, gdy je tworzysz. - W takim razie jak mam je kreować? - zapytał się chłopak z zaskoczeniem. - Zablokuj wachlarze wodą, wyrzuć je i wtedy używaj zaklęcia. Fajnie byłoby, gdybyś pojął podstawy magii Caster, ale umysły potrafią ogarnąć tylko jeden z tych dwóch typów... - odpowiedział Riu spokojnie. - Spróbuj tej sztuczki, pewnie ci się nie uda, ale zawsze to praca nad sobą, nieprawdaż? - No, spoko. - Yarato skupił się, zebrał wodę z otaczającego go śniegu i wbił w nią wachlarze. Nie spieszył się, zależało mu na precyzji; chwilę potem wyrzucił zarówno Yantori jak i Shintori, stworzył Kły i cisnął pierwszym w Riu, ten zablokował go bez problemu; cisnął drugi pod nogi maga, zmuszając go do skoku. Wtedy Shiri pochwycił Yantori i zamroził całe otoczenie swojego nauczyciela, przez co ten o mało się nie wywrócił. - Sprytne! Bardzo sprytne, zwłaszcza, że nie przećwiczone. Spróbuj teraz kły, ale może trochę szybciej? Z tego co widzę, z ręką wszystko w porządku... - w głosie Riu pojawiła się radość i zaskoczenie jednocześnie. Yarato nie odpowiedział - postanowił zrobić to, co wcześniej jak najszybciej dał radę. Zebrał wodę, wyrzucił wachlarze, stworzył Kły i zaatakował nimi bez większej techniki, byle szybko. Cały proces zajął mu cztery sekundy; Riu uniknął ataków, które uderzając w ziemię eksplodowały z potężną siłą. - Nieźle. To co, jutro wyruszasz po resztę Dragonów? Mam nadzieję, że w międzyczasie jeszcze poćwiczymy, przyjacielu! A jeśli nie, to wzmocnię ci resztę kumpli. Przerwa? - Wolałbym przećwiczyć myślenie w obronie, jeśli ci się chce, amigo. - odpowiedział Yarato, niszcząc jednocześnie Shintori. - Na razie chyba lepiej na jeden wachlarz, tak mi łatwiej. Jeszcze nie do końca pojmuję działanie tego tutaj. - dodał. - Pierwsza próba tak, potem na dwa. No dobra, nadchodzę... - Riu rozłożył ręce, rozluźnił mięśnie, rozciągnął się i ruszył z niesamowitą prędkością na Shirego. ---- Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i chwilę później drzwi od gabinetu Shoaha Norma wyleciały z hukiem, a on sam został z niego wyprowadzony przez dwóch osiłków. Chwilę później z budynku ze spokojem wyszła kobieta ubrana w strój prawniczy. - Świetnie. Teraz możemy oskarżyć Dragonów nawet o fałszowanie wyników wyborów do Elity Rady, skoro tak szybko znaleźli sobie współpracownika. Nieprawdaż, Aron? - kobieta odwróciła się, a z budynku wyszedł znany już prokurator - ten, który wcześniej przyszedł do mieszkania członków gildii Dragon Tale. - Idzie gładko. Zobaczymy, może Shoah zacznie śpiewać zanim uzyskamy egzekutywę uprawniającą nas do stosowania tortur. - Aron uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, po czym gwałtownym ruchem ręki wytworzył magiczny motocykl. - Jak dobrze jest być uprzywilejowaną grupą społeczną i mieć prawo do takich bajerów! - zaśmiał się, po czym usiadł za kierownicą, a na tle rozsiadła się kobieta. - Wyjątki od prawa zawsze są na naszą korzyść. Myślisz że po co pchałam się do tej roboty? - prokuratorka roześmiała się, a wraz z nią Aron. Pojechali w stronę Yoroshi. ---- Koniec rozdziału XIX. W następnym rozdziale: Yarato wyrusza do Urbem, gdzie udaje mu się spotkać z Lukiem. Wspólnie udają się do Lintei, gdzie snują plan walki z Radą Magii. W międzyczasie Peter i Xandred trenują, a Amalia i Mei natrafiają na coś, co zdecydowanie się im przyda... Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Rozdziały